This invention relates in general to body and frame assemblies for vehicles. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved structure for a vehicular space frame assembly having a plurality of closure panels secured thereto.
Many land vehicles in common use, such as automobiles, vans, and trucks, include a body and frame assembly that is supported upon a plurality of ground-engaging wheels by a resilient suspension system. The structures of known vehicular body and frame assemblies can be divided into two general categories, namely, separate and unitized. In a typical separate body and frame assembly, the structural components of the body portion and the frame portion of the vehicle are separate and independent from one another. When assembled, the frame portion of the assembly is resiliently supported upon the vehicle wheels by the suspension system and serves as a platform upon which the body portion of the assembly and other components of the vehicle can be mounted. Separate body and frame assemblies of this general type are found in most older vehicles, but remain in common use today for many relatively large or specialized use modern vehicles, such as large vans, sport utility vehicles, and trucks. In a typical unitized body and frame assembly, the structural components of the body portion and the frame portion are combined into an integral unit that is resiliently supported upon the vehicle wheels by the suspension system. Unitized body and frame assemblies of this general type are found in many relatively small modern vehicles, such as automobiles and minivans.
One particular type of unitized frame assembly is known as a space frame assembly. A space frame assembly can be defined as a vehicle frame assembly having a plurality of structural components that are secured together in such a manner as to define an enclosed three-dimensional space, such as for the occupants of the vehicle. For example, a space frame assembly may be used to form a unitized frame assembly for a passenger car or for a cab for a truck. In each instance, the structural components of the space frame assembly are secured together to form the enclosed three dimensional space. To accomplish this, the various structural components may be formed having differing shapes as desired.
Traditionally, a plurality of body components are secured to a vehicular space frame assembly. The various body components are provided to facilitate the securement of other structures thereon, such as the doors, the front and rear windshields, the floor pan, and the like. The securement of such body components has, in the past, been accomplished using traditional securement methods, such as welding, threaded fasteners, and the like. Although effective, it has been found that the securement of such body components in this manner is relatively time consuming and expensive. Furthermore, the replacement of such body components has also been found to be relatively time consuming and difficult when secured to the vehicular space frame assembly in this manner. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved structure for a vehicular space frame assembly that avoids these problems.